Pace
by Ida59
Summary: Un dolce sogno, un altro mondo, senza colpe ed errori, dove perdono è amore.


Pace

 **Titolo:** Pace

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 10-15 novembre 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Lily

 **Pairing** : Severus/Lily

 **Epoca** : 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : Character death

 **Riassunto:** Un dolce sogno, un altro mondo, senza colpe ed errori, dove perdono è amore.

 **Parole/pagine** : 738 (di cui 49 poesia) - 3

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per il 7° turno del concorso "La prosa ispira la poesia" ispirata dalla poesia "La sua immagine" (Heinrich Heine). È risultata al 4° posto pari merito.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

La sua immagine (Heinrich Heine)

Ero in cupi sogni,  
fissavo la sua immagine,  
e il volto amato  
prese per incanto a vivere.

Sulle sue labbra si dischiuse  
un mirabile sorriso.  
Come per lacrime di nostalgia  
brillavano i suoi occhi.

Anche dalle mie guance  
scorsero le lacrime.  
E, ahimè!, non posso credere  
di averti perduta! 

Pace

L'oppressione alla gola gli impediva quasi di respirare e sentiva le forze abbandonarlo.

Severus sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre.

Aprì gli occhi e li richiuse di nuovo.

 _Ero in cupi sogni,  
fissavo la sua immagine,  
e il volto amato  
prese per incanto a vivere._

La luce verde continuava ad avvolgerlo in un dolce sogno di smeraldo.

Si decise a riaprire gli occhi.

 _Sulle sue labbra si dischiuse  
un mirabile sorriso.  
Come per lacrime di nostalgia  
brillavano i suoi occhi.  
_

Lily era sempre lì, bellissima; gli sorrideva con l'indimenticabile sorriso felice di bimba, il volto che si trasformava e da ragazza diventava donna.

Nello smeraldo dei suoi occhi brillavano lacrime preziose.

Lacrime di nostalgia, impossibili perle d'amore.

Lacrime d'immeritato perdono.

 _Anche dalle mie guance  
scorsero le lacrime.  
E, ahimè!, non posso credere  
di averti perduta!  
_

\- Severus!

La voce di Lily ruppe l'argine di un pianto che il mago, crudele, aveva represso per troppi anni; le lacrime inondarono i suoi occhi neri, tracimarono dalla fragile barriera delle ciglia scure e si riversarono sulle guance pallide e scavate, mentre Severus tremava in quell'ultimo sogno.

\- Lily…

Un tremante sussurro a fior di labbra, inumidito dal salato delle lacrime; l'aveva perduta tanti anni prima, e solo per colpa sua…

Eppure Lily sembrava così vera e viva, avvolta nella verde luce di quel sogno che sfuggiva alla sua comprensione.

\- Non mi hai perduta, Severus, io sono qui, per te!

Il mago sbatté di nuovo le palpebre, incredulo.

\- Sei un mago in gamba, molto in gamba, Severus, un vero maestro delle pozioni! – sussurrò ancora la dolce voce Lily. – Tu solo sai comprendere a fondo la bellezza del calderone che bolle a fuoco lento, con i suoi vapori scintillanti, il delicato potere dei liquidi che scorrono nelle vene umane ammaliando la mente, stregando i sensi... Tu solo sai imbottigliare la fama, la gloria, addirittura la

morte...1

Severus non riusciva a ricordare di aver distillato alcun particolare filtro, nessuna potente pozione, né di averne ingerite.

A dire il vero, non riusciva a ricordare altro che gli occhi di Lily e la sua voce. E il suo profumo, che proprio in quel momento lo stava avvolgendo in un dolcissimo abbraccio che leniva ogni suo tormento.

\- Ti amo, Severus!

Il mago spalancò gli occhi: stava forse sognando?

\- Hai combattuto tutta la vita per il mio amore: nessuno lo merita più di te! – sussurrò Lily.

Se non fosse stato per il doloroso nodo che, nel pianto, gli attanagliava la gola straziandola con crudele intensità, avrebbe creduto di trovarsi in un sogno, sospeso nell'illusione di un mondo ove, perdonata ogni sua tremenda colpa e cancellato il passato, Lily poteva amarlo.

Come se non fosse mai morta…

Continuando a sorridergli, Lily allungò una mano verso il suo braccio sinistro, dove il Marchio spiccava sulla pelle chiara, orrido e nero, macabra effige di morte sinuosa, la bocca del serpente spalancata e pronta a sferrare il mortale e doloroso attacco alla gola.

Le dita esitarono solo per un breve istante, poi sfiorarono leggere il simbolo della sua colpa e Severus tremò mentre la piccola mano lo copriva in una carezza piena d'amore.

Quando le dita scivolarono giù verso il polso, Severus sbatté di nuovo le palpebre e spalancò gli occhi, sconcertato: non vi era più alcuna traccia del Marchio Nero che per tanti anni lo aveva incatenato all'Oscurità. Era finalmente libero! La pelle del suo avambraccio era candida, ripulita da ogni colpa del passato, integra ed innocente, increspata solo dai lievi brividi provocati dal tocco gentile di Lily.

La mano della donna amata si alzò verso il suo pallido volto incorniciato dai lunghi capelli corvini, dove gli occhi neri ardevano di speranza da troppo tempo dimenticata.

Le dita lambirono le labbra appena dischiuse, si soffermarono solo un tenero istante, poi volarono a sfiorargli piano la fronte: in un fugace battere di ciglia, in quel gesto magico colmo d'amore, errori, colpe, scelte sbagliate, rimorsi, rimpianti e sofferenze svanirono in un delicato soffio di dolcezza.

\- Ti amo, Severus!

Tutti i tremendi ricordi del suo passato si dissolsero nell'incanto d'amore portando via il tormento e l'angoscia di un'intera vita: rimasero solo gli occhi di Lily, intensamente verdi e vivi, a fissarlo di nuovo com'era stato nel tempo lontano in cui aveva conosciuto la felicità.

Lily gli afferrò la mano in una stretta delicata:

\- Vieni con me! – lo spronò, il sorriso negli occhi verdi.

Poi fu solo luce, leggerezza e pace.

1 La frase rappresenta la trasposizione delle parole di Piton nella prima, famosissima lezione di pozioni di "Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale" nel capitolo 8) Il maestro di Pozioni.

4


End file.
